


Bury It Deep

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dark Crack, Drabble, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: When you live with Mats Hummels, you have to be prepared for everything. Even digging graves.





	Bury It Deep

“I swear it was an accident, Benni!”

Benedikt sighs deeply. Mats looks on the verge of tears, and rightfully so. They are fucked. There’s no possible way this could end well.

“Who do you think will believe you? Everyone knows you hated him!” he says.

Mats looks up sheepishly. “But I swear I didn’t see him. He just appeared in front of the car and…” His face crumples. “What are we going to do?”

Benedikt puts a steady hand around his shoulders, figuring that he has to be the reasonable one now, because Mats is currently a sobbing mess uttering incoherent words. “We have to get rid of the body,” he says and looks around. “I think there was a shovel somewhere.”

Mats is most likely not listening to him, crying against his hip and Benedikt hopes that he isn’t using his sweatshirt as a tissue. Benedikt looks outside the window. It will be dark soon. He isn’t entirely sure, but thinks that burying things that aren’t supposed to be found should take place after dark.

“Do you think I’ll go to jail?” Mats whispers when Benedikt lets go of him.

“Not if I can help it,” Benedikt says and grabs some plastic bags from the pantry. “Help me with this.”

“But they’ll look for him,” Mats objects.

Benedikt’s shoulders sag. “True.”

It seems that it’s Mats’ turn to come up with strategies, because his face lights up after a while. “Maybe if we find one that looks kinda like this…”

“Mats!” Benedikt rolls his eyes. “Do you think our landlord won’t recognize his own dog?”

Mats shrugs. “How unique can a dog be? They’re all furry and bark, I mean…”

“Mats,  _no_. We are not replacing the dog. Period.”

“Okay.” Benedikt can’t help but notice that Mats is probably deeply hurt by his idea being discarded.

“We’ll just hide the body and if anyone asks, we didn’t see him,” he says. “I’m going to take him to the car. You monitor the landlord’s apartment. If he’s about to come out, keep him inside, somehow.”

Mats nods and peeks out of the door. Benedikt grabs the poor creature and pulls a hood over his head for good measure.

“We’ll need alibi,” Mats whispers when Benedikt is passing him by.

Benedikt sighs deeply. He suspects that Mats is actually starting to enjoy this way too much.


End file.
